Pequeñas cosas
by Tengoungato
Summary: Blaine encuentra un diario de vida de Kurt, que lo lleva a conocer su viejo amor por Finn. Klaine, M.


Blaine bajó la escalera que daba con la habitación de Kurt, siguiendo al castaño y abrió sus ojos color miel con sorpresa.

Dios, ¡Kurt! – Gimió examinando el lugar – este lugar es un desastre. Ya veo por qué me llamaste para que te ayudara…–

Exageras, no es para tanto – respondió el castaño sentándose en un espacio libre en la cama y señalando una caja para que el moreno se acomodara – ayúdame a ordenar estos libros – indicó un montón de libros apilados frente a él. Dios, eso no sería fácil…

Blaine comenzó a ordenar los tomos por autor. La colección que poseía Kurt era bastante grande e interesante. Títulos que él ni siquiera conocía y otros que estaban entre sus favoritos. Aunque no les prestaba mucha atención.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en Kurt. Se veía tan adorable ahí sentado, leyendo algunas de sus partes favoritas de los libros y sonriendo. Blaine solamente quería tirar al piso todas las cosas que había sobre la cama y comérselo a besos allí mismo. Pero ellos aún no tenían nada… No eran nada más que amigos. Y eso lo estaba matando.

La atracción entre ellos era más que clara, el moreno no era tonto y se daba cuenta de eso. Las miradas, la forma en que Kurt se sonrojaba… Esperaba que no estuviera haciéndose falsas esperanzas como con Jeremiah, aunque con el rubio todo había sido diferente. Sus sentimientos con Kurt iban mucho más allá…

¡Mierda, el libro favorito de papá! Ya vengo, Blaine – gritó Kurt y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el taller, donde debía estar trabajando Burt.

Blaine comenzó a examinar los libros que quedaban por ordenar y uno llamó su atención. La portada era negra y no era muy grueso, pero lucía bastante usado. Lo abrió con cuidado, fijándose en que había un lugar para un candado. Al comenzar a leer se fijó en lo que era. _El diario de Kurt. _

Luego de un rato mirándolo se decidió a leerlo.

_Jueves_

Maldición, no tenía fecha.

_Hoy ha sido un día estupendo. El Club Glee va excelente y es una buena distracción a todo lo horrible de la escuela. Rachel sigue intentando conseguir todos los solos, pero todos saben que yo soy mejor que ella. _

_Lo único malo de hoy fue que Karofsky me empujó más de 5 veces contra los casilleros. Mi espalda no da más. Está bien que yo no le agrade pero, ¿por qué no simplemente me evita como lo hago yo con él?_

_Pero cada vez que veía al imbécil de Karofsky, estaba cerca él. _

Blaine jadeó. No sabía a quién podía referirse Kurt con "él".

_Finn es simplemente encantador. Debo decir que no es muy ingenioso, es algo lento. Pero su voz es maravillosa, sus ojos, su piel, ¡amo todo de él! _

_Pero lo que me encanta de él es que… Finn es tan alto._

_Tan alto._

_Alto._

La palabra se repetía en la cabeza de Blaine mil veces. Sintió que moriría, ¡había confundido las cosas otra vez! Kurt no lo quería, Kurt estaba enamorado de Finn. Y lo que más le gustaba de él era su altura.

Blaine sintió como todas sus esperanzas con el castaño se acababan. Jamás se había sentido mal con ser pequeño, pero en ese momento por primera vez quiso ser un poco, solo un poco más alto.

Se levantó repentinamente enfadado con él mismo y subió las escaleras. Justo al salir se encontró con Kurt, que venía sonriendo.

Me he encontrado a Finn y…–

¿Ah, sí? No me importa. –

Blaine caminó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada herida de Kurt al escucharlo hablarle así. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba con su padre?

Bajó rápidamente en busca de alguna pista para la extraña actitud de Blaine. Registró sus cajones, pero todo estaba en orden. Además, él no ocultaba nada allí. Buscó entre los libros y comprendió. Su diario del año pasado. Su vergonzoso diario… Sabía que debería haber quemado eso…

Suspiró resignado y tiró el jodido diario en una bolsa con basura. No le importaba, por ahora solo necesitaba pensar algo en arreglar las cosas con Blaine. Aunque no hubiera nada con él…

Sonrió. No podía evitar darse cuenta de los obvios celos del moreno. _Le gusto, _pensó.

Tomó su celular y escribió un breve mensaje para el moreno. "Blaine, necesito ir a tu casa mañana."

Se sentó esperando alguna respuesta, terminando de ordenar el desastre que había en su habitación. No dejaba de pensar en Blaine. Sabía lo que estaba escrito en su diario, pero él ya no sentía nada de eso. Blaine era mucha más para él de lo que había sido Finn. Blaine era su amigo, pero él quería que fuera más que eso.

Se recostó en la cama ya vacía y cerró los ojos. Casi podía sentir al moreno junto a él. Sonriéndole como siempre, con esos rizos cubiertos por todo ese gel, esos brazos que tantas veces lo habían rodeado…

Sintió algo aparecer en su entrepierna y gimió. No podía seguir así, necesitaba desahogarse aunque fuera de esa forma. Bajo una mano a su erección. No le fue difícil imaginar que era la de Blaine. La llevó de arriba hacia abajo con energía, con pasión contenida. Lo que más quería era que el moreno fuera el que estuviera haciendo eso, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

De a poco fue acelerando la velocidad de su mano y dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió su mano empapada.

Definitivamente debía hacer algo para que Blaine no se alejara.


End file.
